nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
24 September 2014 - Fumiko's Second Hospitalization: The Little Hyuga Heals
Participants Hyuga Tetsuo, Uchiha Fumiko Fumiko's Second Hospitalization: The Little Hyuga Heals xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko breathed a bit ragged from the pain she felt, leaning her left shoulder against the front door to the hospital and pushing it slowly. Blood dripped from her right shoulder down her arm and onto the floor, leaving dropletts wherever she moved too, her left arm bleeding from crow bites that littered her forearm. She moved her left hand that held her wounded shoulder and used it to help push the door open, leaving a smeared bloody handprint on the door before making it inside, she stood infront of the door and replaced her left hand on her shoulder, trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound. Her deep blue eyes glanced around the room, seeing if she could spot any medical ninjas around- Hello? -she asked as she took a few more steps in- Is anyone here? JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo was not very busy over the past few days given that he was in a state of depression from his last mission. He decided that he could help volunteer to overcome his loss of a friend, so he decided to help out at the Amegakure hospital to practice his medical skills as well as improve and learn any at his disposal. He felt it was not necessary to have this set as a mission, but as soon as he arrived there he saw that a young woman was standing and that she was badly injured. She was trying to call out to some of the passing medical nin that kept passing by due to their rounds plus important calls. “Hello? May I help you?” Tetsuo was not in normal medical nin attire as he was in merely his traditional Hyuga training garb which a white tunic embroidered with the Hyuga clan emblem and tied with a black sash as it covered over a netted short-sleeved shirt, black pants with embroidered insignia of his clan, simple black shinobi shoes and his forehead protector. He left his weapons behind so to not get trouble from the officials in the hospital. “I’ll help you. Let me see if I can find you a room first.” First, Tetsuo went to a lobby desk and talked to a staff member that was just coming out with a fresh document containing information of a patient. He immediately asked if he could assist an injured kunoichi as he was practicing Genin level medical skills. Tetsuo’s file was then pulled up by the administrator, his information stating that he began studying earlier on the same year. He was allowed to help but under the condition that he could assist with minor wounds as he had very little training in any other medical techniques. He received a pass and he then lead the kunoichi to one of the ground floor rooms so that she did not have to go upstairs. It took a few minutes to find a room, but he found one that was cleared out and had her lie down upon a hospital cot that was in the center of the room. “Just so you know, I’m only familiar with First Aid and the Healing Technique.” He then stepped back just so she could sit upon the cot and bowed to her upon realizing that she had on Uchiha attire. “I’m Tetsuo Hyuga, madam. I will assist in the best effort I can offer.” xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko smiled at him and bowed her head lightly in thanks before following him into the room and taking a seat on the cot, whincing again before noticing he was bowing to her- oh hi -she blushed a little feeling silly for not introducing herself when she came in- its nice to meet you, tho im sure it would have been better to meet if i hadnt been so injured. Im Fumiko Uchiha, i recently moved here a few months ago -she smiled again before whincing harder, causing a slight hiss to seeth thru her teeth- its fine, im not so seriously wounded that i need healing, just need some first aid, i dont want it to get infected. -she smiled again, a bit weaker this time- Thanks again for helping me out JusticeAndPunishment: “You’re very welcome, Fumiko-sama.” Without a moment of hesitation, Tetsuo immediately began to inspect her injuries and ask for any further ones. “How were you injured?” He began to see immediately the crow bites upon her left forearm and the bleeding that emerged from her right arm due to the dripping of blood coursing down. “May I inspect your wounds closely? It will require having to tear open the cuts on your clothing for a better view.” He grabbed a nearby first aid kit that was resting near a table top where sink was and rested it upon one of the side tables near the cot. Next, he removed his combat gloves and began to wash his hands to sanitize them before having to touch the supplies inside the kit. xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko shyly smiled- i was sparring with one of the genins here, i guess im getting rusty cuz she gave me quite the whooping -she chuckled at herself- ive got about 4 wounds i believe, the bites on my arm, the hole in my shoulder, a bruise on the same arm as the bites, and a burn on my back. The only ones that really hurt are my shoulder and the bites -she frowned at the thought of him cutting up her vest, but it couldnt be helped- ok sure, its covered in blood anyway so i guess ill need to get a new one -she glanced down at the vest- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo nodded while wiping his hands dry with paper towels near the sink and approached Fumiko to observe the most serious injury on her right shoulder. To do that, he tore the hole wider which caused the fabric of the vest to shred open and he looked upon the hole. “You lost a lot of blood here.” First, he started off cleaning off the area with antiseptic with a cloth pad around the outer region and poured a bit from the bottle onto another cloth to clean inside the wound. He got as much of the blood and dirt as he could from the injury. As this went on, he had two suture needles resting their tips in the bottle cap for the antiseptic to help sterilize them as they were going to be used to stitch up the hole. He let the suture needles sit for a few minutes and began to add both ends of the suture thread through the loops of the needles. Next, he offered her a piece of cork that was about six inches long. “Bite down on this, please.” He waited for a moment so Fumiko could accept the cork and bite down on it so he could begin stitching up the suture on the hole. What he did was instead of a typical zig-zag stitch, he tried a shoestring weave where the thread was evenly separated and starting from left to right, Tetsuo carefully pulled each needle through and tied up each crossed area for a secure stitching. He used a pair of small suture tweezers to guide each needle through while medical pads rest on opposite sides of the cut as it was exposed under the surgical light. xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko hissed lightly from the sting as he cleaned the wound, glancing at him as he held up a cork to her , she took a second before nodding and placing it in her mouth. After a moment he pricked the sensitive flesh and began to stictch it closed, the feeling becoming painful for her, ironic? it hurt more getting it closed then when it got cut. She whimpered a bit as he did his thing, her eyes gazing at it as she watched him thread the needle thru her skin, her teeth biting a bit harder on the cork as he got twards the center- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo tried to keep a steady hand as he continued his stitching, knowing that it did hurt on Fumiko but the point was that he had a dislike for medications unless if they were herbal ones which he had no real knowledge of. All he could do was keep calm as he did the shoestring stitches with the suture thread. A half hour passed and the stitching was finished with antibiotic cream put on the stitches and a field dressing applied over the stitches. A gauze pad was applied followed by a small spool of bandage wrap which the wrap was laid over the pad by its center, wrapped at the edges to the center of the pad and taped up so the wrap stayed in place without loosening up. Following that, he cleaned off the bites and the bruise on the forearm and applied the antibiotic cream upon them before adding another field dressing upon the area but had to use two gauze pads and twice the length of bandage wrap for the dressing before taping it to secure the edges and the center. xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko watched him work and spit out the cork into her free hand after he finished with the stitching- thanks again, i was a bit scared id bleed till i passed out -she chuckled and watched him continue on her forearm- you pretty good at this, how long have you been training here? JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo gave a warm smile and a nod as Fumiko thanked him. "You're very welcome, Fumiko-sama." After that, he checked for her burn which was exposed through hole in her vest behind her. "I have been a Genin for about two years now. I never got into the medical techniques until I lost a teammate after the last Chunin Exams." He lowered his head for a moment, a sad expression on his face as he could never forget the night. He paused from his inspection of the burn so he could allow himself a brief moment to collect himself before his hurt took a hold of him. xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko looked back at him with a sympathetic look- its a risk for shinobis, it doesnt make the hurt any less, but its something that will happen to all of us one day -she smiled softly- just remember how great your friends was and remember them like that. -she smiled again as she looked back twards the wall- i only just started making friends, its been 4 years since i left my home. My whole family is dead and my village burnt to the ground, yet i just remember the days when we were happy and it makes me smile, sure yeah they are gone....and its said -she glanced down- but i know they would have been mad at me if i kept a sad face for them, they would want me to be happy and smile, living a life they couldnt -she smiled again and glanced back at him- im sure your friend would feel the same JusticeAndPunishment: "It's nothing like that, Fumiko-sama. She committed suicide." Tetsuo remembered his fallen friend, Nakara Haruno, who poisoned herself in her own bed. He quickly wiped away tears that formed and poured from his eyes with the left sleeve of his tunic before tearing open the vest to inspect the burn. Helping her remove the damaged vest, Tetsuo started to clean and bandage up the burn with a dressing wrapped around her upper body. He felt a little shaken up after he finished, bowing his head to Fumiko. “I apologize for my behavior, Fumiko-sama.” xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumi frowned a little- im sorry to hear about your friend tetsuo, you did a wonderful job and helped me alot, mabey sometime we can have lunch and talk, im a good listener when im needed -she smiled and patted his shoulder before picking up her bloodied torn vest and walked twards the door before turning and bowing in respect- arigato tetsuo-kun -she smiled at him once more before turning to walk out to the nurses desk and check out, paying her bill before walking out the front doors- Results Tetsuo has successfully treated Fumiko's injuries. Fumiko is on a way to a successful recovery.